


Madomori

by HeirOfAvians



Category: OMORI (Video Game), Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, I'll update the tags as appropriate, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post true ending omori, Tags Are Hard, i don't know where im going with this, mari is mentioned - Freeform, the others might or might not show up often
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeirOfAvians/pseuds/HeirOfAvians
Summary: Sunny moves to the city and spots a kindred spirit.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	Madomori

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! The idea of sunny meeting madotsuki came from the OMORI discord, thanks to everyone there who beta read this for me! Y'all are appreciated.

The move had been difficult for Sunny.

The confession had left his newly reunited friend group in shambles, once again. After four long, excruciating years, he finally spoke, and when he did it all tumbled out like a waterfall of words. He told them what had happened, so far as his traumatized mind remembered. The lead up to the recital, his growing resentment for the violin, the mounting pressure crushing him. He told them of the night before, when it all finally overwhelmed him. Where in a fit of rage he threw the violin down, the precious gift they had all given him. He told about the ensuing argument with Mari, how it was all too much, how Mari had never been so angry with him, how much he wanted to escape.

He told them of the push. He told them of how she fell, how scared he was. He told them of how he carried her up with Basil, to try and let her sleep it off. How she wasn’t breathing. How he didn’t know what to do. How Basil spiralled, how he had wanted to protect Sunny. Basil’s plan, how they had carried her down, and hung her up. How he had looked back.

He continued speaking as they stood there, in complete and utter silence. He spoke of how he ruined the pictures in the photo album after Basil had given it to him, how he couldn’t look at them anymore without a pit of guilt devouring him. How he slipped further and further down, until Kel had dragged him out.  
  
Finally, he stopped speaking. Tears were streaming down his face, and his legs were set to give out at any moment. Everything after is a blur. He remembers Aubrey storming out, he remembers Kel hugging him as Hero ran after Aubrey. He remembers him and Kel speaking though what escapes him. Hero and Aubrey returned soon, and once again they were all pulled into a group hug. At last, Basil woke up. All he had time to do with Basil was look at him, and smile, as the burden of the secret they had both given to themself was finally lifted.

He spent another month in the hospital, surrounded by the flowers he had been given. He remembers thinking how much he would miss Faraway. Visits were a daily occurance, and in an odd sort of way, that month in the hospital had been the happiest Sunny had felt since the day of the recital. Not the crafted joy of headspace, but the joy given to him by seeing his friends and the people he had put so much effort into helping.

That all was over now, though. Sunny finally settled into his new room in Nearby City. The apartment was a lot smaller than his house in Faraway, but he didn’t mind it. Due to his mom being away often for work, he had gotten the room connected to the balcony. His mom told him that he would get more use out of it than she would.  
  
He’s sitting on a small, foldable chair, looking out over the city. Sunny doesn’t like Nearby. It’s too busy, with so much going on at all the time. It’s overwhelming and dizzying. But here, high up, all the sounds of the city are muted. The sun is shining in full force, and he can see out for miles. Like this the city was beautiful. The urban jungle sprawls out before him, and he can see it all perfectly.

He sits there for a good hour, taking in everything he could. He tried counting all the cars, then he tried following pedestrians until they were out of sight, and now finally he’s looking at the other flats, trying to imagine what kind of people might living there. Perhaps a newly wed couple, or an artist with her brother and her dog. Looking over the balconies, he spots someone. It’s one of the closer high risers which allows him to get a pretty look of who he sees. It’s a girl. She has brown hair, and her sweater is a dark pink. Or maybe a light red? It’s hard to tell from the distance. The sweater appears to have a pattern on it, but he can’t quite make it out.  
  


Looking at her, Sunny imagines what she might be like. Maybe she’s a popular girl thinking about her crush? No, that doesn’t seem right. Even from here, there is an obvious distance around her. Maybe she just moved here, like him? Again, he disregards that thought. The way her head scans the horizon makes it seem like she’s seen these sights a thousand times already, like she knows every piece and bit of the city. He tries to look into the apartment of this mystery girl, but only the room connected to the balcony seems to be lit up. Is she home alone?  
  
Sunny is pulled out his train of thought when he notices one last thing about the girl on the balcony. She’s looking at him. Her bored scan of the city scape stopped, and now her eyes are locked on him. Her position hasn’t changed, and she doesn’t seem to show any shock, or react at all. Why would she? She doesn’t know him, and he doesn’t know her. She’s probably looking at him because he’s new here.  
  
As they look at each other, a creeping sense of _something_ starts to creep up on Sunny. The distance she creates and the disinterest radiating off of her. The way she’s taking in the city, the feeling of loneliness. It’s all so familiar. Does she feel it too? This feeling? The girl sighs, and all it once, Sunny understands what it is. All the things he sees in her, he sees in himself. The distance, the fake disinterest, the exhaustion of going. That’s what she is, she is exhausted. Then, the girl stands up. She gives him one last look, before turning back and closing the door. He can’t see inside her apartment, but he feels like he knows what she’s doing.  
  
A shout emanates from inside. His mom returned home, and is calling about dinner. Sunny’s stomach rumbles, and he gets up to go inside. He gives the balcony behind him one last look. Then he leaves the balcony, out of the shared isolation. Tomorrow, he will be back. Maybe she will be, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll probably write more for this, but I don't know if/when I'll update it. It'll probably depend on interest aswel.


End file.
